<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is Thriller by SleepyDreamer19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712987">This Is Thriller</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDreamer19/pseuds/SleepyDreamer19'>SleepyDreamer19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Glee - Freeform, Original Cast, Zombie AU, Zombie Apocalypse, the whole gang is kinda here, whos dead whos alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDreamer19/pseuds/SleepyDreamer19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the zombie apocalypse on the rise, the members of the McKinley High Glee Club come together to make the most out of what is yet to come.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Kurt.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>(Chapter by ImJustHereToWriteIGuess)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kurt sighed in the dim light of his room. His eyes were dry and tired from hours staring at his laptop, flipping through different news sites. It’s been nearly a year since some dumb ass in Finland accidentally released the ‘zombie’ virus. Four months since it’s been in America and there’s still no plan or cure or hope. Kurt's anxiety had never been worse. He didn’t even practice his upcoming solos. Not that it mattered since school closed down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He and Burt had been hiding from the world. The day school closed, Burt closed the tire shop. And he only left for essentials. It was miserable and lonely. Kurt hated having guns around and living on rations. And the fact that he hadn’t seen Blaine in weeks made it infinitely worse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt clicked back to the tab showing the total US cases and hit refresh. The number 39.6M made his bones feel tired. If that many people had been infected in three weeks it was only a matter of time before they were all infected. No foreign aid had been offered from the healthy countries out of fear of getting it themselves. And resources were starting to dwindle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt closed his laptop and went to the kitchen, Hoping that a cup of coffee could drag him out of his melodrama. He checked his phone while the pot was brewing. He had a few missed texts. Mostly from his group chat with the glee kids that Finn had somehow gotten away with naming ‘The Gleep Chat’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam: So idk about you guys but I don't have anywhere to go anymore so I'm gonna shack up at Mckinley. Who's in?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt skimmed the replies which somehow mostly were interested in joining him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Desperate times.” He muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He texted Blaine ‘Thoughts on Sam’s spiel?’ and poured his coffee. He glanced at the oven clock, worried. Deadliest catch should have started about 10 minutes ago and Burt still wasn’t home. He’d been gone for a couple hours getting supplies for them. Fear had been brewing in Kurt since he left. He settled on the couch and turned on Sex in the City. Halfway through his coffee, he heard noises by the door.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dad?” He called, looking over his shoulder at the hallway. He heard a loud thud at the door opened and jumped to his feet. A million thoughts running through his head. Most prominently- </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart attack, hate crime, zombie, heart attack, hate crime, zombie, zombie zombie. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He froze at the sight of his dad, as he got up from the floor but left his jaw behind. Dull eyes and a frothing mouth faced Kurt. Then he noticed the bloody scratches under Burt’s flannel. Then he unfroze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Without thinking, He ran into the living room where he knew the rifle had been left last. He heard his dad starting to tumble towards him and remembered all the conversations he’d had with his dad about this. All the ‘what if’s’ they’d gone over. He remembered his dads low voice saying ‘If you have to do it, remember I’ll always love you’.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He replayed those words in his head while he lined up the shot. He couldn’t keep his eyes open when he pulled the trigger. He couldn’t watch. He lost control of his breathing and collapsed on the floor. He dropped the gun like it burned him and sobbed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed on the floor until he was too dehydrated to cry and then stayed for another hour just staring at the body of what used to be his father. When he finally peeled himself off the floor, he stumbled to the bathroom and vomited in the sink, not bothering to clean it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he sat down, he pulled out his phone to see what Blaine said.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine: Doesn’t sound too bad at this point.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt texted back ‘Then let’s do it.’ and went back to his room to pack. Even if Blaine decided not to come, he was going to Mckinley. He had no idea where else to go or what else to do. His hands shook as he carefully tucked a few pictures of his and his dad into the pocket of his duffel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Desperate times’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Most of his clothes weren’t exactly ‘zombie apocalypse chic’ so he had to grab a few of Burt's clothes. But he put his hippopotamus broach on the bottom of his bag with his laptop. He filled the rest of the space in his bag with all the food and bullets he could fit and heard his phone beep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine: Really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Really. I’m leaving soon so are you in or out?’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blaine: Okay I’m in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kurt’s mouth twitched. He wasn’t ready to smile yet but at least he wasn’t going to be completely alone. He triple checked his room and his bag, grabbed the rifle, and was ready to leave.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Closing his eyes and holding his breath, he stepped over the corpse and quickly walked to his car. The drive to Blaine’s was short and he was ready as soon as Kurt pulled up. When Kurt finally looked him in the eyes, he lost it again and cried into Blaine's welcoming arms.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finn.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finn seemed to pick up a routine during the last four months. He’d wake up in the morning to his mom already camped out on the couch, their rations laid out on the table and the news playing on the tv. That’s all they seemed to watch now. Carole was constantly paranoid that if they turned the tv off for even a minute, some sort of new news would come up that they would miss. So Finn would sit there and watch the paranoid new anchors spitting out and smile to hopefully keep her worries down, because if he wasn’t worried then she wouldn’t worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truth was that Finn did nothing but worry. He’d stare at his phone until he got his daily message from Rachel to make sure she was okay. He’d worry about his friends and his teammates, hoping that everyone was just staying inside and staying safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On cue with his thoughts, his phone dinged with a message from the group chat and before he could even read the message he got a call from Rachel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rachel?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Finn, did you see what Sam sent in the Gleep Chat?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As per usual, Finn chuckled at the name before his response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You called me as soon as I got it, and how’d you get your phone?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“My dads let me have it early today, I was just about to call you whenever I saw the message. Whatever you do you need to not go!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… Why? Wouldn’t it be better if we were all in a group anyways?” Finn moved away from Carole as he said that, not wanting her to worry until they had a concrete plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Like they would ever let me leave! Which is why I talked it over with them… And you and your mom should come stay with us.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? B-But all of our friends! We could bring my mom and your dads and-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Finn you don’t want to be there with them. As much as I love the glee club it’s not like we can win nationals during a zombie outbreak. There’s no use in wasting the time and energy sharing a space like that with everyone if it’s not worth something! My dads and I are more than prepared here. Come be with us. I’ll give you some time to decide.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that Rachel hung up the phone before Finn could even process any of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slunk back to the couch, plopping down next to his mom. He couldn’t hide his worries from her anymore. Before she could even ask what was wrong, Finn was already word vomiting all of the details. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The glee club is going to McKinley together but Rachel wants you and I to go stay with her family so the 5 of us can be together but I don’t know if that’s what you want or if it’s even worth considering but-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Finn, calm down. I heard the whole thing, that girl is so loud on the phone. But... Maybe Rachel is onto something. It might be good for us all to be together. And I know they’re your friends but it’s not worth going back to that school.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could see his moms face light up a bit at the thought of having more people to be with, especially adults she knew and trusted. But could tell that Finn was having a hard time with it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, flipping off the news for the first time in days and placing a hand over her sons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call Rachel back, tell them we’ll be there in an hour.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re really okay with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as I get to be with my son, that’s all I care about.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carole gave his hand a squeeze before getting up, going to her room to pack a bag. Finn called Rachel and went to pack up his things as well. They grabbed the rest of their food and any other essentials before loading up into the car and not looking back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive was relatively uneventful except for like a normal drive, Finn was staring out the window watching the undead topple down the sidewalk. It didn’t even really seem to phase him anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like Carole said, the Hudson’s showed up at the Berry’s door an hour later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rachel was jumping into Finn’s arms before they could even get through the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been so long thank god you’re here!” He held onto her tight, not realizing how much he missed her until now. Rachel cried in his arms rambling on and on about how she thought she’d never see him again. Finn was still unsure of his thoughts and feelings but was at least glad to see the girl he loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put her down after a few minutes but kept an arm around her as they walked inside, the three parents were already chatting over a pot of coffee like nothing out of the ordinary was happening. Hiram and Leroy waved at Finn, motioning for him to put his bags down and make himself at home. Since this would be his home from now on after all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can put your bags in my room.” Rachel wiped away a few stray tears and showed him the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything seemed so different now. Her walls weren’t filled with decorations but yet filled with different survivalist things. Lanterns, portable chargers, food and water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set his bags down next to the bed after Rachel’s specific instructions to not put them </span>
  <em>
    <span>on the bed </span>
  </em>
  <span>and immediately pulled out his phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3 missed calls from Sam (Trouty Mouth) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He immediately called him back and Sam immediately answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Finn! Hey man! So when are you and Rachel getting here?” </span>
  </em>
  <span> He could hear a few others in the background. At least they were safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… About that Sam… Um we won’t be going to McKinley.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why not? Is everything okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.. Yeah we’re fine. I want to go Sam I really do but both Rachel and my mom want me to stay with them. We just moved in with Rachel and her dads a few minutes ago actually.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well hey. As long as you’re safe right?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He could hear Sam’s voice crack a bit on the other line, followed by him clearing his throat a few times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dude… Are you crying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What? No. Of course not. I’m just going to miss my friends. We’re all going to miss you man.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna miss you too man. Stay safe okay? This won’t be the last time we talk. I promise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It better not be.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finn couldn’t help but let a choked up sob out, not being able to hold in his fear or his worry any longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“...Are you crying?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… Dudes don’t make other dudes cry man.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Uh huh. Sure. I gotta go. Take care of yourself man.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone hung up and Finn sat at the edge of Rachel’s bed, just letting himself cry for a moment before returning to the others to start his new journey. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. (Anarchy) Puck.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Puckzilla was having the time of his life. No schools, no laws, no rules, no prob. The world was his oyster and he was gonna fuck it. Or, whatever the expression was. He’d been spending the impending apocalypse looting whatever he wanted, getting wasted, and breaking shit for fun. It was what he did best and he was reveling in being King of Lima for the time.</p><p>When he saw the text Sam sent to the Gleep Chat he was immediately in. Freedom was great, but freedom with his bros? Unparalleled. He shot out a message asking who needs a ride and got back to loading the last few liquor bottles into his truck, his boots crunching over shattered glass.</p><p>He hopped into the driver's seat and checked his phone. Artie needed a ride so he set the GPS and sped off, rocking out all the way there.</p><p>The drive was pretty short since the speed limit was ‘fuck it’.</p><p>He arrived at Arties house and sent him a text. He wheeled out a few minutes later, looking terrified and seriously unprepared. Puck grinned and jumped out of the truck to greet him with a huge hug, nearly toppling his chair.</p><p>“Artie! Bro! Didn’t think you’d make it man, how ya been?” He shouted as Artie tried to fix his glasses and hair.</p><p>“Thanks? I guess? This has been torture Puck, seriously. Thanks for coming to get me.” Artie said gratefully.</p><p>“No problem bro, let’s get going!”</p><p>“Awesome! Where are we gonna put my chair?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t really have room in the front seat but don’t worry dude, I totally have a plan!” Puck said as Artie began to worry.</p><p>“Oh no.”</p><p>“Oh yeah. So we strap you and the chair onto the truck bed-”</p><p>“Nope. Not happening.” Artie protested, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Then good luck getting to McKinley.” Puck aid, turning to leave.</p><p>“Wait!” Artie cried, “I’ll do it. Just- don’t kill me.”</p><p>“No promises!” Puck grinned, starting to get first the chair and then Artie in his truck. After he strapped him in and made sure it was all secured, he had a brilliant idea.</p><p>“Take this.” He said, handing Artie an M16 rifle. “You’re gonna be the turret.”</p><p>Artie paled a bit at the concept. As Puck got back into the truck, he called out, “Are you sure this is safe?”</p><p>Puck revved the engine and howled “NO RUUUUUULES.” and drove recklessly through the suburbs. Artie, to his credit, had the sense to tuck his glasses into his pocket and was able to make out the rotting blobs well enough to shoot at them. Puck blasted punk music and screamed along with the lyrics as they drove.</p><p>For the first time, Artie was seeing the effects of the apocalypse in Lima and it wasn’t pretty. Windows broken out of shops and the shelves cleared. Cars abandoned in the middle of the road. And he only spotted three other drivers the entire time. He could probably blame Puck for most of that, he reasoned.</p><p>Zombies became more populous as they got into the town proper but the area just outside of McKinley was empty save for a few familiar faces. They parked, Sam and Mike immediately jumped in to help get Artie down. Puck got out and assessed the situation around them. A few rotten corpses but nothing crazy. However, he could see the shadows of bodies lurking through the school's windows. </p><p>They all said their ‘hello’s and caught up a bit. Sam, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, and now Puck and Artie.</p><p>“We still waiting on anyone?” Artie asked.</p><p>“Yeah Santana and Brittney should be here soon. Then we can all go in.” Sam replied, keeping his eyes fixed on the road and clutching his phone. Waiting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Santana.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Santana threw her bags in the backseat of her car, taking one last look at the house before hopping in and driving away. While her parents made the decision to leave her at the house to go see her abuela, she made the decision to go get Brittany and go to McKinley. </p><p>She was surprised by how willing she was to go along with Trouty Mouth’s idea, but she was mainly doing it with the hopes that she could protect Brittany better. She could be around people that could help her protect her. It’d been too long since she’d seen her or even talked to her and the thought that something might have happened and she wasn’t there was eating her up inside. </p><p>She took the normal route to her house, thankfully she didn’t live very far away and she knew the route like the back of her hand. Before she got out of the car she grabbed the spare key she had to her parents, and the metal baseball bat in the backseat. She ran to the door as quickly as she could, hoping to avoid any attention from any zombie lurking around and slipped inside the house. She kept quiet just in case anyone or anything made her way inside or if anything inside was already gone. </p><p>What if she wasn’t herself anymore?</p><p>Getting to the door of her room she was ready to kick it open but to her surprise it was already cracked open. </p><p>Brittany S. Pierce was sitting on her bed, backing against the headboard as the two shells of what used to be her parents tried to inch closer to her. </p><p>“HEY!” Santana yelled as loud as she could, watching as she was noticed and the two stumbled towards her. “Brittany close your eyes!”</p><p>Santana swung her bat, throwing her whole body into two swift swings that knocked the zombies to the ground. They let out a string of disgusting noises, flailing around and trying to get themselves back up but their faces were getting bashed into the carpet before they could. </p><p>“Santana can I open my eyes now?” </p><p>“Not until we get outside babe.” Santana grabbed Brittany’s backpack and started stuffing it with some clothes and necessities, throwing it over her shoulder and then grabbing her hand with the one that wasn’t holding her bat. </p><p>“But what about my parents?”</p><p>“They’re not coming with us. We’re going to McKinley right now!” </p><p>“But I should say goodbye, they’d wanna know if I’m-”</p><p>Brittany opened her eyes before Santana could fully get her out the door. </p><p>“...Are those my parents?” </p><p>“Not anymore Brit, come on let's go.” </p><p>“What do you mean not anymore?”</p><p>“I will explain later we gotta go.” </p><p>She stopped in the doorway. </p><p>“No… Santana what’s going on? And why do you have blood on your face? And why are my parents on the floor?”</p><p>“Brit! We gotta go.”</p><p>She pulled on her arm a few times but Brittany still didn’t move, trying her best to contain her nerves. </p><p>“Are my parents dead?”</p><p>“They’ve been dead for awhile.” </p><p>“But they were just there trying to get my attention.”</p><p>Brittany looked at Santana with her normal blank expression, though she could tell by the look in her eyes she didn’t understand what was going on. Just like she was afraid of. </p><p>“You can just tell me… It’s all Lord Tubbington’s fault isn’t it?”</p><p>Tears stung at Santana’s eyes which obviously didn’t happen often but everything about this broke her heart. Even if she told her everything she wouldn’t understand.</p><p>“...Yes.” </p><p>“I knew he’d always come back to get me like this… We can go now. Obviously he doesn’t want me here anymore.” </p><p>Brittany pulled Santana along, her ponytail bouncing a bit as she walked out the door and to the car. She threw her stuff in the backseat next to Santana’s and then sat in the passenger's seat. </p><p>“So why are we going to McKinley anyways?”</p><p>“We’re going to meet up with the Glee Club.”</p><p> Santana pulled her hair up into a ponytail and looked at her girlfriend with a sigh of relief, leaning over to kiss her cheek before once again driving away to never look back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sam.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam looked around and did a head count. Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Artie, Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, and now Brittany and Santana. They were missing a few but that would have to do.</p><p>“Alright guys, there’s gonna be some shit in there. Zombies and dead people and shit. And it’ gonna be dangerous. If you don’t have a weapon then maybe you should just wait out here.” Sam said, trying to sound authoritative. Like Finn.</p><p>“Don’t worry bro I’ve got you covered.” Puck said, pulling a duffel bag out of his car. He unzipped it and it was full of guns. Handguns and rifles and everything. “Looted a gun store pretty early on cause duh. Got one for everyone here.” He started handing them out.</p><p>“Uh, okay I guess we’re good then. Let’s go?” He said as his friends armed up. His family. It broke Sam’s heart seeing little delicate Kurt with a weapon half his size strapped to his chest. And poor Brittney, who looked so confused and scared as Santana explained how guns work to her. Artie looked ready to die and Sam knew he would do anything for these people.</p><p>They walked up to McKinley’s front doors together, like so many of them had done so many times. Sam pulled open the doors to a small, aimless crowd of zombies in the front hall and couldn’t resist himself as he said, “It’s showtime.” And all hell broke loose.</p><p>Puck, Sam, and Mike immediately took the front and shot until nothing moved. They cleared the hallway with relative ease.</p><p>“Alright that was easy but now the rest of them are gonna know where we are so we need to be careful.” Puck said, speaking from experience. They crept through the hall together, slowly making their way to the choir room. They made it to the cafeteria, which was another zombie hotspot. They were immediately spotted and split up in their panic. </p><p>Puck and Mike charged recklessly into the horde while most of the others stayed where they were.</p><p>Brittney, Santana, and Quinn stayed near the entrance, backs against each others and briefly, pinkies linked.</p><p>“Just shoot anything that doesn’t look like us, okay babe?” Santana whispered to Brittney.</p><p>“I don’t know if I can handle shooting Artie, I’m pretty sure that’s like, a hate crime or something.”</p><p>“No- Britt I mean green and rotting. Shoot people that are green and rotten. Do NOT shoot Artie.”</p><p>“It’s okay Brittney. The Unholy Trinity is back together and we’re going to protect you.” Quinn said with the hint of motherly instinct she still had.</p><p>Kurt and Mercedes stood around the table that Blaine stood on, all protecting each other. Artie stayed behind and Sam jumped into action. The monsters were endless and relentless. More than a few times, he had to pull back a bit and hang with the others. But he pushed as hard as he could, and when he ran out of bullets he beat them down with the butt of his gun. He was a man who’d do anything for his family and today was no different.</p><p>The zombies were many but their numbers began to dwindle. People scattered, trying to kill them before they could get too close. And eventually, they stood on a floor of corpses. Blood splattered on all of them. They took the brief moment to catch a breath and calm down from their fight or flight reactions.</p><p>Sam did another headcount. Everyone seemed fine and uninjured but someone was still missing.</p><p>“Santana? Santana!!” He yelled, trying to find the girl. His heart beat faster when he couldn’t find her. He scanned the bodies on the floor for her face. In a moment though, she emerged from the kitchen, covered in blood and looking miserable.</p><p>“And THAT’S how we do it in Lima Heights Adjacent.” She said, tossing her now dented bat on the floor and leaning into Brittneys welcoming arms. </p><p>“Holy SHIT guys, that was AWESOME!” Puck shouted from halfway across the room, a detached arm around his neck.</p><p>“I can confirm, that was awesome.” Artie chimed in from behind. The group spent a minute congratulating each other on their badassery and reloading their weapons. They still had a lot to go.</p><p>The journey to the choir room was easy compared to the cafeteria. Anxieties were still high as the distant groaning sounds slowly grew closer, but they stood tall and strong. Sam was just starting to think they could actually do this. Seeing the door to the choir room felt like warm water washing over his nerves. He got there first and saw the door ajar. He peaked in, hoping and praying for sanctuary. What greeted him was the complete opposite. </p><p>Will Schuester, or rather, the corpse of Will Schuester paced the room. He hadn’t taken notice of Sam yet as he walked between the white board and chairs. Almost like his body still thought he was teaching.</p><p>Sam slowly closed the door and turned to the group behind him.</p><p>“It’s Schue.” He said and a stillness came over them. Nobody said anything for a long time. A few zombies started appearing down the hall from them by the time Puck decided to take action. He opened the door, stepped in, and closed it behind him. Everyone else looked away save for Kurt and Artie who shot the distant zombies. They heard a gunshot from inside the room. A few minutes passed before Puck came out again and gave the all clear.</p><p>Thankfully, he had the forethought to hide Schue’s body somewhere. The group crowded in, those who had bags with them dropped them. They all worked to push the piano against the door and then they finally sat down. After a few minutes, Quinn started humming the first bars of Amazing Grace. They joined in, one after another, until the choir room sounded as full as it used to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>